Killer7, Darkness Falls
by Rock Raider
Summary: While DCTU are moping over Earth's supposed death, Earth takes matters into its own hands. But since DCTU'S on Corneria. They hire another group. Rated for Violence & language. Sidestory of Tobias' Starfox Darkness Falls.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own nobody here. Darkness II belongs to Tobias, & Killer7 belongs to Capcom. All I own is this story.

**Killer7:Darkness Falls.**

By:Rock Raider.

"Sir, you might wanna see this."

A man looking to be in his late 50s with whiting hair in a green General's uniform looked at a picture. It appeared to be a 3D picture of a large ship. Normally it would've been extremely difficult to see it, but thanks to some tech the Cornerians let Earth have, they had some better images of space because of enhanced vision.

"Oh shit!" The man said. "Not good. We gotta do something about that."

"But what can we do, General?" A man in a green soldier's uniform with brown hair asked. "DCTU's still on Corneria, they'd never make it in time." The General then let out an exasperated sigh.

"Guess it's up to us then." He said. He walked over to a phone & picked it up. After dialing a number, it started to ring.

"Who are you calling, General Blight?" The soldier asked. The General, General Blight, looked at him.

"Remember that assassin group who took out the Heaven's Smile organization 3 months ago?" General Blight asked. The soldier nodded his head.

"You mean…" He asked.

"That's right, soldier." He said. "I'm calling them."

Meanwhile, on the other end, a black man in a white suit holding a black bag answered his cellphone. He flipped it open & brought it up to his face.

"Garcian Smith." He said.

"Smith." General Blight said. "Your planet needs you again."

"What, again?" Smith asked.

"Yes, Smith." General Blight replied. "We need your help."

"What is it?" Garcian asked. "Heaven's Smile giving you & Japan grief?"

"No, not this time." General Blight replied. "I'll send you the picture now." Garcian Smith watched his cellphone & the pictures General Blight saw of the huge ship appeared on the phone's screen.

"What's this?" Garcian asked.

"These are pictures of a huge ship floating outside of Earth's atmosphere." General Blight replied. "Intelligence indicates that it's got a huge weapon on it that will destroy the Earth in 10 hours."

"10 hours?" Asked Garcian.

"That's right." General Blight replied. "You only have 10 hours to stop them."

"Don't worry, General." Garcian said. "I'm in the state. I'll be there in about… " He checked his watch. "20 minutes."

"Well, hurry!" General Blight replied. "The fate of the whole world rests on your shoulders."

"Right." Garcian said. "Bye." He then hung up the phone. He then looked forward. "Time for the Killer7 to go to work." He said to himself.

(A/N:This is a side-story of Starfox Darkness Falls that Tobias agreed to let me write. It takes place in the actual universe that his story's in, but will only affect what happened to Earth. So, DCTU will still think that Earth's gone. Just so you know.)


	2. Mission Briefing

Garcian walked into a military base. The doors opened & he walked inside. He walked past a guard, & behind a pillar. Garcian was then replaced by another Killer7 member. This agent was 65 years old, & in a wheelchair. He was wearing a black suit & a black hat. He had a high-powered rifle rested on the back of his wheelchair. He wheeled his way down the hallway, with military officials watching him every second. He eventually game to a big green double-doors. He wheeled his way up to them & pushed himself against them. The doors opened up & the Killer7 member wheeled into General Blight's office. He wheeled up to General Blight's dark green mahogany desk with a pile of papers, a name sign, & a model fighter plane on it. General Blight swung his chair around to look at the Killer7 agent.

"Harman Smith." General Blight said to the Killer7 agent, aka, Harman Smith. "Earth's in big trouble." Harman just crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Understatement of the year." Harman quipped. General Blight just rolled his eyes.

"Well, regardless." General Blight said. "We just got pictures from those new satellites the Cornerians gave us."

"&?" Harman asked. "What did you see on those things?" General Blight pointed to the pile of paper laying on his desk.

"Take a look at the picture on top of that paper pile." General Blight said. "Then you'll see what I mean?" Harman looked at the paper pile.

"Well… " He said. "Alright." He took a piece of paper from the top of the pile & saw the picture of the Darkness II. His eyes then widened in fear.

"My god." He said. "What the hell is this thing?"

"That's what's threatening Earth." Blight replied. "This ship was seen above Earth's atmosphere, just beyond our planet's moon." Harman Smith looked at the picture.

"You don't say." Harman replied.

"No, I DO say." General Blight responded. "This ship could be related to that ship the DCTU took down."

"You mean the ship that Montel got wasted in?" Harman asked.

"That's the ship, Smith." General Blight answered. Harman chuckled to himself.

"Those guys are a buncha idiots if you ask me." Harman replied. General Blight stood up a bit.

"Sir, those "idiots" saved Corneria from certain doom!" General Blight shouted at Harman Smith, sounding offended. "1 of them even gave her life for the good of the whole planet!"

"That's what I'm talking about, General." Harman responded. "If they were smart, they'd've brought that corpse to Garcian. He'd have her back on her feet in a day." General Blight gave him a "yeah, sure, whatever" kinda look.

"Well, regardless." General Blight said. "The planet's in danger, & with DCTU on Planet Corneria in the Lylat system, you're the next best thing that we got." Harman looked at the General sitting across the desk from him.

"You want Killer7 to go into space, right?" He asked. General Blight nodded twice.

"Yes." He said. "Yes we do." Harman narrowed his eyes.

"How the hell do you expect us to go into space to stop them?" Harman asked.

"Funny you asked, Harman." Blight said. "The Cornerians also gave us some Arwings to study. They're here at the base." Harman knew exactly what General Blight was saying.

"Uh, General." He said. "Nobody in the Killer7 knows how to pilot an Arwing." It was now General Blight's turn to chuckle.

"Don't worry." General Blight said. "I flew an Arwing myself as part of a test drive, so I'll talk you through it." Harman looked at him.

"Why not just fly us there?" Harman asked.

"Because the Arwing can only hold 1 person." Blight responded. Harman just sagged into his chair.

"Just perfect." Harman muttered to himself. General Blight laughed & sat up.

"C'mon, Smith." General Blight said. "I'll take you to the Arwing." He walked past Harman, who shifted back up his chair. He turned around & followed General Blight.

At the hanger with the Arwing inside it, General Blight was with another member of Killer7. This member looked to be 28 years old. He had black hair, & wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath. The black suit was unbuttoned & he also wore a black tie. He had black hair & a revolver in his hand.

"So this is it?" The Killer7 member asked.

"Yes, Dan Smith. This thing is an Arwing." General Blight said to the Killer7 agent, aka, Dan Smith. "You can use this to reach the ship & stop their plans." Dan smiled.

"Pretty cool." He said.

"Yes." General Blight responded plainly. "Indeed." The 2 then approached the Arwing. General Blight turned to a scientist.

"Open the Arwing up." General Blight said. The scientist nodded & pushed a small button on his wrist. The cockpit opened up & stairs came out of the Arwing's side. The scientist then slid a controller off his wrist & handed it to Dan.

"This device will allow you to open up the Arwing, & control its defense mechanisms." The scientist said. Dan looked at the item. It was no bigger than a compass. He then looked up at the Arwing.

"Pretty cool." He said. "Maybe Killer7 ought to get its own Arwing." General Blight just laughed at this.

"I doubt Arwings will be on the market anytime soon." He said. "Though I may consider letting you use an Arwing on missions involving space travel."

"Pretty awesome." Dan said, putting the controller on his wrist. General Blight handed him a headset phone.

"This'll allow me to talk to you from down here." General Blight said.

"Yeah, I figured that." Dan said, putting the headset on.

"Well, regardless." General Blight said. He saluted Dan. "Good luck."

"Yeah, whatever." Dan replied. He walked up into the cockpit & sat in the pilot's seat. The cockpit closed & General Blight called Dan.

"You getting me okay?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." He said.

"Good." Blight said. "You see the red button with the word "launch" above it?"

"Yes, & I'm pretty sure I know what it does." Dan replied. He pressed the button, & the Arwing's jets were activated, lifting the Arwing off the ground.

"Okay, good." Blight responded. "Now, you see the 2 sticks?"

"Uh, yeah." Dan replied.

"Pull back on them both to go up." Blight responded.

"Yeah, okay." Dan said. He did just that & the Arwing started flying upwards.

"Wait!" Blight shouted. "Let us open up the… !" But before General Blight could get in another word, the Arwing smashed through the glass ceiling, sending hundreds of shards crashing to the ground, causing all the scientists to scatter. "Sunroof… first." He said. He just stood there, hung his head, covered his face with his hand, & then shook his head.


	3. The Trip To The Darkness II

On darkness, a brown ferret approached the leader, who was sitting in a chair in darkness, which made him invisible.

"Sir, we have an approaching arwing." He said in a raspy voice.

"What? Arwing?" Asked the leader, surprised. "I thought Earth wasn't advanced enough for arwings!"

"They aren't." The ferret said. "Corneria gave Earth's government some to use for future inventions of theirs." The leader sat their, twiddling his fingers in the darkness.

"Well, regardless." He said. "Blast it out of the sky." The ferret saluted.

"Yes, sir." He said, then he ran off. The leader rolled his chair around so it was facing a window.

"So." He said. "Earth thinks it's capable of defending itself, does it?" He asked himself. "Well, we'll soon see how capable of self-defense Earth's forces really are."

The Arwing was leaving Earth's atmosphere. Inside it was Dan Smith, staring in awe at the Darkness II.

"My god." He said to himself. "Those Cornerians are freakin geniuses. Makes Earth's spaceships look like complete shit."

"Right, whatever." General Blight called over the headset Dan wore. "Alright, Dan. If you wanna make it through this alive, just listen to me. I'll fly you through the crap floating in front of you to Darkness II. Once your inside, you're to stop their plans & save the Earth."

"Got that." Dan said.

"Okay." General Blight said. "Ahead of you are the security ships. On your left is the weapons selection, & on your sticks are the triggers to fire your weapons. Select your weapon & fire away."

"Gothcha, general." Dan replied. He looked to his weapons options & saw a number of options. Rays, rapid fire, missiles, bombs, EMP bombs, & homing missiles. Dan smiled on homing missiles. "Homing missiles. Perfect." He said. He pressed the button to select the weapon & touched the buttons on the control sticks gently enough so he wasn't actually pressing them. He then saw 3 security ships approaching him. "Say hello to my little friend!" He said in a slightly Mexican accent. He lay into the firing buttons like a madman. Multiple missiles flew out of the Arwing's bazooka's & blew up the missiles. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted.

"Don't get too excited." General Blight said over the headset. "Chances are there'll be more as you get closer to Darkness II."

"Yeah, yeah." Dan said. "You think I don't know that?"

"Just reminding you, Smith." Blight replied. "We don't wanna lose the Killer7. They're Earth's only hope."

"That's why you won't." Dan replied. He turned the right lever down & the left lever up, doing a barrel roll, & narrowly avoiding 2 lasers. "You see?"

"Just be careful, Smith." Blight said. "Now, you should be approaching the mine field around the Darkness II. Use the EMP Bombs to short them out."

"Gotcha, General." Dan replied. He selected the EMP bombs & was about to fire. "WAIT!" General Blight shouted over the headset.

"What, Blight?" Dan asked, sounding annoyed.

"Don't release the EMP bomb just yet. When I say now, you fire." Blight replied. Dan let out an exasperated sigh.

"Alright, fine." Dan replied. "I'll wait." Dan then noticed he was approaching 3 mines.

"HOLY CRAP!" Dan shouted. "3 MINES, DEAD AHEAD!"

"I know that, Smith." Blight said. "When I say now, release an EMP bomb on them."

"But what if I'm too close?" Dan asked. "The blast could short out my Arwing's mechanisms."

"Don't worry about it." Blight replied. "You can barrel roll away from the blast."

"You sure about that?" Dan asked, not sounding very convinced.

"Trust me on this." Blight relied. Smith gulped, wondering if Blight knew what he was doing.

"Wait for it." Blight said. Smith got closer to the mines. "Wait for it." He said again, the mines got even closer. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiit." He said, the mines were just feet away from him. "NOW!" Blight shouted. Smith pressed the EMP bomb button, releasing an EMP bomb. He then immediately barrel-rolled away & swerved in the opposite direction of the blast. The bomb then exploded, causing the mines to short out. Dan had just barely made it out of the bomb's blast radius.

"Blight!" Dan shouted. "You realize my ass was almost dead back there?"

"Calm down, Smith." Blight said. "The point is, you're alive."

"Yeah, well." Dan said. He then switched to Homing missiles. "I'm sticking with these." He saw more mines quickly approaching. He fired missile after missile at the field, hitting every single mine. His Arwing rumbled from the shock.

"Keep going, Smith!" Blight shouted. "You're doing great!" Smith moved forward a little more, dodging another mine that got close to him. He then shot down 3 more Darkness ships.

"Ha ha!" Dan laughed. "Reminds me of playing Galaga at the Pizza Place when I was a kid." Dan continued on, laying waste to all mines & Darkness ships that crossed his path. "I hope that this never ends." Dan said to himself. Then, he approached the asteroid field.

"Look sharp, Smith." Blight shouted. "Asteroids, dead ahead!"

"I see 'em!" Dan shouted. He let loose a barrage of homing missiles on the incoming asteroids, & destroyed them all. "YEAH! I'M THE FREAKING GREATEST!" He saw more & bigger asteroids approaching him. He fired homing missiles at them, smirking evilly, confident that they'd destroy the asteroids. However, when the missiles hit the asteroids, & the haze cleared, he saw they only did minor damage. "The hell?" He shouted. "The missiles didn't work?"

"Try the bombs, Smith." Blight replied. Dan nodded & selected the bombs. He flew up to the asteroids & deployed the bombs. The bombs exploded near the asteroids, reducing them to rubble. Dan smiled.

"It worked!" He shouted. He saw several more large asteroids approaching him. He fired bomb after bomb at the asteroids & reduced them to space dust. He smiled at this. He continued further, blasting more security ships & destroying asteroids. He then saw a doughnut-shaped asteroid approaching them. He barrel-rolled right through the hole, taking absolutely no damage. "Now that's a doughnut I DON'T wanna eat." Dan said to himself.

"Keep going, Dan!" General Blight shouted over the mike. "You're doing great!" Dan pressed on further. 5 security ships then approached him. Dan shot the ships, blowing them all up, & found himself approaching a mine field. He deployed an EMP Bomb, which exploded, shorting out the mines all around. He then shot down 3 more security ships that fired at him. 1 shot missed, 1 grazed the underside of the Arwing, & the other hit the wing, doing minor damage.

"Looks like I gotta fix that." Dan said to himself. He just continued on, downing the security ships that flew his way. He took out another mine field with an EMP bomb, & another. He then destroyed another fleet of security ships that came his way. "Man, this DEFINITELY beats Space Invaders back at the arcade." As he got further, turrets on the ship started firing at him.

"Here come the turrets." General Blight said. "Darkness isn't dumb enough not to have the ship armed. You gotta take out those turrets."

"Gotcha General." Dan replied. He selected the homing missiles & targeted all the turrets. He fired at all the turrets & broke their shields. He then targeted & fired at the turrets, blowing them all up. "WOOOOOOOOHHOOOOOOOOO! Yeah!" He shouted. He continued on towards the Darkness II & looked at the hanger. He saw more security ships come out & fly in his direction. "Think you can stop me, huh?" He asked. "Think again." He switched to missiles & fired at them. The missiles hit all the ship dead on, blowing them all up.

"Nice work, Smith." General Blight said. "It's smooth sailing from here on in." Dan smiled cockily as he approached the hanger. A fox guard saw Dan's Arwing approaching the hangar. He hit a red button on the wall, & the hangar doors began closing slowly.

"You ain't getting' in that easily, pretty boy." He said in a sinister tone. Dan looked & saw the hangar door closing.

"Shit!" He shouted. "The hangar's closing!"

"WHAT?" General Blight shouted, having overheard what Dan said. "Well, hurry & get to it before it closes!" Dan nodded & hit a button on his right that said "turbo". The arwing then launched forward towards the closing hangar door.

"Woah!" Dan shouted as he was forced back into his seat. "This is fast." He then looked forward & saw the hangar doors were almost closed. He pulled forward on the left stick & back on the right, making the Arwing do a barrel roll. As the Arwing was on its side, it skimmed through the door, entering the Darkness II. He set the Arwing up right & hit the button marked "brake" on his right.

"Alright, Dan." Blight said. "Slowly push forward on both sticks to set the Arwing down carefully."

"Gotcha, General." Dan said. He slowly eased the sticks forward, setting the arwing down on the hangar floor. The for guard & a white rabbit guard then ran up to the arwing, both armed with blasters. The fox looked to the rabbit.

"You ready?" He asked.

"He won't know what hit him." The rabbit guard responded. They both aimed their blasters at the cockpit as it slowly opened. A hand grabbed the side of the arwing & they both aimed at it. A white figure then leapt out of the arwing cockpit, doing back flips & somersaults in the air. It flew through the air as they fired at it. It landed in front of them & snatched their blasters out of their hands. This frightened both of them greatly. They both looked at the figure, then at each other, then back at it. The figure was wearing a white business suit with a purple cape. He also had a black & white wrestling mask on his face. He held up the blasters & crushed them in his hands like tin foil. The 2 frightened guards stared at the masked Killer7 agent.

"Buena tarde." He said. He dropped the crushed blasters & picked both guards up by the backs of their necks & lifted them off the ground. "Muchachas." He then slammed their heads together, knocking them both out. "Y Buonas noches." He then dropped them. He then dropped the unconscious guards & contacted General Blight. "Senior." He said. "I have entered Darkness Dos. What now?"

"Alright, Mask De Smith." He said to the Killer7 agent, aka, Mask De Smith. "You gotta locate that laser beam & stop it from destroying Earth. Think you can handle that, amigo?"

"Si, senior." He said. "I will not let you down."

"See that you don't." Blight replied. "Good luck." & with that, the transmission ended. Mask De Smith took his hand off the voice part & drew his double grenade launchers. "You think you can destroy Earth?" He asked. "Think again."


	4. They Know You're Here

Mask De Smith ran over to the hangar door & kicked it open. He charged down the hallway & stopped just short of an odd-looking character deactivating a cloaking device. Mask De Smith walked up to the character.

"Hola, Iwazaru." He said.

"Master." He said. "We're in a tight spot." Now, to Mask De Smith, & the other Killer7 agents, Iwazaru's voice came in as perfect English under his voice scrambler. However, to anybody else in the area, it sounded more like "blotoshtaboshtablodlodlodlotshdlo". "We can't let these people know that you're here. If they find out, we'll have to stop them from raising an alarm & alerting others."

"Of course." Mask De Smith replied.

"In the name of Harman." Iwazaru replied. He then pressed a button on his arm & vanished into invisibility. Mask De Smith looked ahead at the hallway. He continued to run down it. He came to a corner turning right. He pressed his back against the wall & remained perfectly still. He slowly looked around the corner & saw 2 guards with rifles. 1 was a cheetah, the other a wolf. He slowly lifted his grenade launchers & clutched the triggers. The cheetah scratched his leg in boredom. Mask De Smith saw a moment & leapt out of hiding. He fired a grenade at the 2 guards, which exploded on impact.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The 2 guards screamed as they were killed. Mask De Smith ran past the 2 corpses & down the hall. He found another corner going left. A skunk guard came from around the corner, alerted by the explosion & screams. He saw Mask De Smith coming his way.

"Oh, shit!" He shouted. Mask De Smith fired a grenade, which the guard just narrowly dodged.

"Oh no, you don't!" Mask De Smith shouted. He charged down the hall & rounded the corner & fired upward. His grenade soared through the air & landed just behind the running guard. The grenade exploded, killing the guard instantly. "Adios, amigo." He said coldly as chunks of the splattered guard's meat went flying. He ran further down the hall & eventually came to an elevator. He pressed the button on the side & waited for the elevator. When it showed up, he heard the ding, the elevator opened up & he went inside. The elevator door closed behind him & the elevator started going up. Mask De Smith simply waited calmly, listening to the elevator music playing though the intercom. The door opened up to another hallway. Mask De Smith heard a bloodcurdling scream come from down the hallway. Wondering what it was, he snuck up the hallway towards the corner. He peeked around the corner & saw a tiger guard standing in front of a wall. Then a bear guard showed up behind him, having come out of a door. The tiger guard turned around to the bear guard & looked at him, looking a little bit shocked.

"Was that noise you?" He asked.

"Of course." The bear guard said. "I had a bean burrito on my break. A really big burrito." The tiger's face twisted to show his shock & disgust.

"Eugh!" He shouted. "Nasty. I ain't going into that room unless it's fumigated first." Mask De Smith shuddered at the thought of the odour.

"Mi cualquier." Mask De Smith muttered to himself. He carefully looked around the corner at the 2 guards, then leapt out of hiding onto the wall on his left from before leaping out of the corner & ran along it, right at the guards. The bear guard noticed Mask De Smith & pointed right at him.

"Hey, look!" He shouted. "An intruder!" The tiger guard noticed him, but neither got a chance to do anything, since the instant they saw him, he fired right at them, turning them both into a large spray of blood & meat chunks. He leapt off the wall & did a sideways flip. He landed on the floor on his feet, & stared at the bloody remains of the 2 guards. "Ver usted en infierno." He said in a cold tone. He walked down the hall to a corner & turned right to an elevator. He pressed up on the button & the elevator opened up, allowing him in. However, a security camera was watching him. The darkened figure from before saw Mask De Smith walk into the elevator, & the elevator close.

"My my." He said to himself. "This human is intruiging. Whoever he is, he's killed 2 of my finest guards. Well, let's see how many he can handle." He pushed a red button in front of a microphone. "Intuder Alert! Intruder Alert!" He shouted into the mike. "Intruder has been spotted in the airlock hall & is moving in the direction of the control room. All personnel report to the elevator in Sector 3. Locate & stop the intruder from breaching further security areas. Be warned, the intruder is armed & dangerous. This is not a drill. Repeat, this is not a drill!" Mask De Smith heard this in the elevator.

"Mierda!" He shouted, making a fist. "He knows that we're here!"

"Guess we didn't count on the security cameras being so well concealed." General Blight said through the uplink. "Now we need stealth more then ever, so try the ventilation system."

"Copy that." Mask De Smith said. He then calmly waited for the next floor. His uplink then brought him another message from General Blight.

"Smith, we got multiple guards waiting for you outside of the door." He shouted. Do something!"

"Don't worry." Mask De Smith said. "I know exactly what to do." Mask De Smith aimed his Grenade Launchers at the door & waited for it to open. When it did, there were several guards waiting for him, all armed with blasters. Mask De Smith fired at the ground, blowing them up. Mask De Smith walked through the corpses of the guards to the other side of the small room. He saw a small grate just big enough for him to fit through at his feet. He looked at the ceiling & saw a concealed camera. He fired a grenade at it, destroying it. He knelt down & removed it. He then climbed into the vent & placed the grate back on. He crawled through the ventilation duct, which was a little bit snug, but he could crawl through it. After a while, he reached a point where he had to climb up a vent. It was difficult since the vent walls were so smooth, but after a while, he managed to reach the top. He started to climb up the edge when he saw a red light a scant few feet away from him. He climbed up to the light & adjusted his eyes to it. It was a concealed security camera. His eyes widened at this realization. "Mierda santa!" He muttered to himself. He crawled back to the ledge & hung his feet over it. He put his hand up to the headset & contacted General Blight. "General Blight, forget the vent ducts." He said. "These guys spared no expense on making sure this place is break-in-proof."

"Well, guess a stealthy approach is useless here." General Blight said. "But if you can, try & sneak up on the guards, ok?"

"Si, general." Mask De Smith replied.

"& don't shoot the camera, Smith." General Blight said. "Our scanners have indicated that the vent is on the outside of the ship." Mask De Smith stared at the camera with a "yeah, sure, whatever" look on his face.

"I understand." He said.

"Good." General Blight said. "Go do your best, Smith." & with that, the link was severed.

"Easier said than done." Mask De Smith muttered to himself. He crawled towards the camera & looked directly at it. "If you're watching, whoever's in charge, you should know Earth don't take too kindly to those who try to destroy it." & with that, he pressed his finger against the lens until he broke it. He then turned the corner & crawled down the duct. Meanwhile, outside the vent, 2 guards were standing in front of it, a jackal & a pig guard. The jackal turned to the pig.

"Hey, rhetorical question for you." He said, getting the pig's attention. "If we didn't have to destroy Earth, what would you have liked to do on that planet?"

"What would I like to do on Earth if we didn't have to destroy it now?" He asked. He then rested his chin in his thumb & forefinger, pondering over the question. "Hmmm." He said. "Well, I WOULD'VE liked to have seen that mountain with the 4 dead presidents' faces carved into it. I think they called it Mt. Rushmore."

"Rushmore, huh?" The Jackal asked. "As for me, I would've liked to go to a rock concert that starred this Earth Band called Linkin Park. I heard they're great."

"Me too." The pig replied. "But I guess neither of us will get those chances now, since in a few hours, Earth is gonna cease to exist." While they were talking, they failed to notice a Mask De Smith in the vents, having heard it all.

"How do I get past this?" Mask De Smith quietly asked himself. After pondering this question, he got an idea. He broke through the vent grate & grabbed the 2 guards' feet.

"What the?" They both asked. Right after, Mask De Smith yanked their feet out, causing them both to topple to the floor. The pig hit his head on a pipe, which knocked him out. The other was knocked out by hitting his head on the floor. Mask De Smith then crawled out of the vent & stood up. He looked down at the 2 unconscious guards.

"Buenos noches." He said to them. General Blight then contacted him via the headset.

"Smith, we got a bunch of guards outside the door right on your left." He said. "Be careful."

"Don't worry." Mask De Smith replied. "I will be ready." He closed the link & stared at the closed door.


End file.
